testinghowfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes v2.17-TEST
Notes v2.17 Greetings Trainers! We have patched in the following contents in v2.17 on Wednesday, 18 Oct 2017: |-|New Contents & Features= [ A. Town Hall ] There's a new Town Hall feature in the game in this update! #Today's Sales : Sales of items to help with progress will be refreshed everyday. Remember to check back to buy the best value deals. #Login Bonus and Consecutive Login Rewards : More attractive Daily Login Rewards. If you login on consecutive days, you get additional rewards that get better over time too! #Daily Missions : Complete missions to earn points to get a chest! New quests are added daily after completion. #Starter Missions : New mission for new comers, Complete the following missions to get rewards! #Event Missions : Complete Event missions to get exclusive rewards. These various missions are limited time and will change to challenge players over time. [ B. Login Rewards ] Beginners can claim an exclusive 15 days of rewards while existing players will also have a set of rewards that can be claimed on a daily basis when you login. On top of that, there is now a consecutive login rewards which rewards consecutive login. [ C. New Campaigns Quest ] Hooraay! Excited to know what happens to Indra and his comrades next? What will happen to sick Shivi? The story continues... new campaigns quests 80-92 and additional side quests are added into the game. Enjoy completing them! [ D. Skip Story ] Now trainers can skip all cutscenes on Monster Chronicles. Access this function from Home > Menu > Skip Story. [ E. Tutorial Improvements ] *Unload Cutscene - Initializing Screen Optimised and Refreshed with a new graphic *Prologue Skip **Huge Tap to Start Button *Reduced the amount of Cutscenes **Reduced the amount of cutscene lines to enable faster progress *Automatically move to next scene **Automatically move to next scene in 2 secs. Have Skip Cutscene Popup before 2nd Prologue illustration, increased visibility of SKIP Button [ F. New IAP Packs ] Additional IAP packs for you to purchase to progress faster. New packs include weekly packs with guaranteed monsters (access through 'Shop') and daily sales packs (access through 'Town Hall'). |-|Features Revamp= [ A. Rebalanced Elemental Hall ] Hooray! The 1* - 2* Slimes from Elemental Hall higher stages have been removed and the Elemental Hall loot drops are balanced. [ B. Removed Announcement Popup ] Removed the announcement popup that appears after entering into the game and replaced it with 'Daily Login Rewards'. [ C. Removed Tree Energy in Shop ] The old Giant Tree Energy in Shop is removed as the Giant Tree 2.0: Tree of Tribulation does not require energy to play. You are encouraged to play more! [ D. Arena Challenge Popup in Giant Tree ] Initiate Online Play in Arena and a 'Challenge' prompt will appear in your potential opponents screens in the Giant Tree: Tree of Tribulation. [ E. Login rewards ] Now operates with 15 day cycle with countdown to a monster. Rewards are more attractive. Play daily to get more rewards! [ F. New Daily Quests ] Daily quests now show 3 per day, they will not disappear until completed. *Player can be refreshed for free once a day or additional times with gems. *Completed quests will auto-refresh after a day. *Completing daily now gives points which accumulate to give a bundle reward by the end. [ G. Giant Tree Updates ] The Giant Tree: Tree of Tribulation has been rebalanced to provide challenge and reward players. *At the end of battles, your monsters HP will be saved according to its latest HP without any effects (such as healing) to provide balanced and fair play and progression. *Difficulty of enemy monsters can scale beyond level 140 to provide additional challenge to players. |-| Events= [ A. Saints' Flight ] Coming Soon! Stay tune! [ B. All Saints' Day ] Coming Soon! Stay tune! [ C. Tactics V - Hit and Run ] Coming Soon! Stay tune! [ D. Master Vault III ] Coming Soon! Stay tune! |-| Bug Fix= [ A. Giant Tree Helper Bug ] Previously, when you end a stage with your helper replacing a damaged monster, the damaged monster HP will reset back to the amount it started with prior to entering the stage. This bug will be fixed in the upcoming update. Thank you.